It's Gravitation
by Kira Masoveilla
Summary: Tohma has just been rejected by the one he thought he loved. Feeling depressed, he comes along someone else, who has just been waiting for N-G's president to notice him. - Tohma x Sakano Yaoi


An orange glow shone through the windows onto the walls of Tohma Seguchi's office. Tohma sighed, minimizing his documents on his computer, leaning back in his black office chair. He closed his eyes, for just a moment remembering the night before.

"Eiri, Would you like a drink?" Tohma smiled, rummaging through his fridge, grabbing himself a beer. Eiri Yuki, a blonde, younger man attempted at his version of smiling, which he failed at. "Yeah, sure Tohma..". The two sat there, drinks in hand. "Eiri. How.. are you and Shuichi doing?" Eiri shrugged. "The same, he still annoys the shit out of me… how about you and my sister?" "Mika?" Tohma started. "Not very good…. I think me and her are on the verge of a divorce actually." The two sat silently, the awkward tension building until Tohma spoke. "Eiri. I…wanted to talk to you about something…" Tohma, who was usually a very confident, cheerful leader type, was staring down at his drink, watching it intensely like if he didn't, It would catch fire. Eiri just nodded, waiting for Tohma to speak. "I have, I know this is wrong.. Since I have been raising you since you were practically eight years old and all but…" "Just spit it out already, Tohma". Eiri snapped impatiently, not intending to sound moody but it just came out that way. "Uhm, Eiri.. I don't know how to say this with words but…." Tohma set his drink on the table and leaned forward, his lips touching the lips of the younger blonde man in front of him. He was nervous but knew he had to keep in control of the situation. He had just kissed him, and Tohma knew he couldn't take that back now. Eiri's eyes widened. He dropped his drink, landing on the floor, and gently pushed away. "T-Tohma….What was that about?" Tohma felt his stomach in knots, he was usually so happy with his friend, but at this moment, he felt like he just wanted to disappear into thin air. "I, I have feelings for you that I probably shouldn't Eiri, but…nothing has to change I just……" Eiri stood up, a calm expression on his face. "Tohma, I'm sorry. I feel for you, but as a father. If things were different, I'm sure that I'd like you too" He sighed. "You are a good person but I just can't…." Tohma looked away and stood up as well, a lump forming in his throat. "It's alright Eiri. That makes perfect sense… I wouldn't expect you to feel any other way.".

Tohma's eyes flashed open, sparkling with a few tears he shed thinking of Eiri, coming out of his daydream as soon as there was a knock on his large double doors. He wiped his eyes quickly. "Enter". Sakano, his employee walked in holding a stack of papers, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "Mr. President. I have some papers concerning Bad Luck and their up coming concert that you need to review and sign". He places the documents down on Tohma's desk as he turned to leave. "Sakano, Wait…", Sakano spun around, eyes widening as his boss called his name. "Mr. President, I swear I didn't do anything! It was K again! Don't fire me!! This job all I got!!" Sakano collapsed into a sobbing fit on the floor. Tohma smiled and stood up off the chair and walked over to the over reactive man on his carpet and he knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't do anything that you need to be punished for. I was just thinking…" Tohma stopped in his tracks as he looked at Sakano thinking about what he wanted to say, then decided to continue. "I was thinking, that you do a lot around here and I may over work you. As a reward, you are taking the rest of the evening off. No one is really around as it is, so why should you be? Why don't you let me take you for dinner, as coworkers". Sakano looked up into his boss' eyes. He was shocked that Tohma was showing this much kindness to anyone. "R—Really?! I—I mean, No. Tohma, its okay! You don't over work me! And besides, why would you want to go out to dinner with me…?" Tohma stood up, offering his hand to Sakano to help him up as well. "It's your reward. You no better then to say no to me Sakano, you are coming with me." Sakano stood up as he felt Tohma's green eyes staring through him. He almost shook as he looked into his boss' eyes. His glare always made him tremble.  
The two didn't say another word as they left the office, took the elevator to the underground parking lot of N-G and got into Tohma's car.  
They drove to one of Tohma's favorite yet, expensive restaurants. "Oh sir, You don't have to take me to a place like this" Sakano breathed, shifting in his seat as they approached the valet parking. "Sakano, just say thank you and that's all. I know I don't have to bring you here but its where I eat at least once every week, so its not even going out of my way to take you here." Tohma handed his car and some money to the valet and Sakano and himself got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. After they were seated and ordered, Tohma leaned back in their large, private booth in the back corner of the room that he always reserved. "So Sakano. How are things going?" Sakano started rambling, nervous that his boss was actually still mad at him for something. "Everything is under control sir! Shuichi wrote a new song and I think it may be big—" "Not what I meant. We're not at work, are we?" Tohma smiled. Sakano shifted in his seat nervously not knowing what he was supposed to say. "Sir? You mean personal life?" Tohma nodded. Sakano continued, this time talking about life outside work. "Not very exciting but its life, isn't it?" Tohma and Sakano smiled as their food arrived. "How about you, Mr. Seguchi?" "Well, Mine….." he paused, thinking about what happened with Eiri, his stomach going into knots again as he felt tears welling up behind his eyes but he forced his smile, as usual. "It's….life" He chuckled lightly. The conversation went on as they finished their dinner. Tohma stood up and left the money on the table with the bill. Sakano took a look at the bill and almost collapsed seeing the triple digit number the total came to.  
They got back to Tohma's car, and went back to N-G. It was about ten and everyone that was there had left. "Sir. I guess, Ill see you tomorrow. Thank You very much for dinner!" Sakano turned to go to his own car in the underground parking until Tohma grabbed Sakano's arm. "Can you come to my office with me for a moment? I have something I need to talk to you about..". Sakano obediently followed.  
When they got into his office Tohma shut the big doors and faced Sakano. He looked into his eyes, maybe this is what he needed to get Eiri off his mind, and he knew Sakano would never say no to him. "Sakano. I have one more part to your…reward". Sakano felt himself trembling inside. Tohma was known by his closest employees to be the most unpredictable, dangerous person. "Sir, You have given me far too much as it is!" Tohma placed a finger on Sakano's lips and pulled off his glasses and he was blown away. The nerd everyone saw Sakano as, looked stunning in his eyes tonight. "Sakano, If I were to…" Tohma smirked and started undoing Sakano's black dress pants and reached a hand into his underwear stroking the man. Sakano tensed and gripped his boss' arm. "Mr. President!" Tohma leaned close and kissed him. Sakano blushed. He hoped Tohma wouldn't notice but, no such luck. Tohma pulled away and laughed slightly. "So, you like it huh?" "Oh, S-Sir! I—I .." He was out of words. A part of him always had a crush on his boss and wanted Tohma to just take him here and now but the other side of him screamed 'No! He's your boss! This is SO wrong!!', but he knew… no matter, he could never say no to Tohma Seguchi, never. No wasn't something that Tohma regularly heard and accepted without teaching the person a severe lesson afterward. So, whatever Tohma was going to do, he would have to let happen. "Mr. Segu—" Sakano started until Tohma cut him off by dragging him over to his desk and sat on top of it, pulling Sakano towards him, placing his lips against the black haired man who was now standing between his boss' legs. Tohma deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Sakano's willingly slightly parted lips. Their tongues battled softly until Sakano started feeling brave and gripped the back of Tohma's hair, knocking his hat off. Tohma placed a hand on his hip and the kissing got fiercer until they both pulled away. Tohma laughed while his partner stood there stunned and blushing like crazy. "Well now. Never thought you were the type to get that courageous Sakano." Before he could answer, Tohma had hopped off and told Sakano to sit on the desk. After he did so, Tohma pulled down Sakano's pants and underwear to his ankles. The producer was trembling slightly. He knew what his boss was going to do as soon as he saw Tohma go down on his knees but, he hadn't had this done to him in a long time and his body was just calling for it making him tense up. Tohma gently stroked the shaft with his hand, studding it like there was foreign writing on it. The stare was making Sakano nervous, anxious and worried all at the same time. Tohma suddenly smiled gently and whispered, "Sakano, Try to keep the volume down, just in case..". Sakano nodded and gripped his hand onto the edge of the desk as his lustrous blonde superior slid his tongue along the shaft and wrapped itself around the head. Tohma then leaned in and took Sakano in further, sliding his tongue around, moaning gently so his vocal cords would vibrate. Sakano threw his head back and moaned aloud with pleasure. Pleased with this reaction, Tohma sped his tongue, focusing it on the tip of the head, wanting to hear his partner moan louder even though he had said for him to keep it down. Sakano did just the opposite of the order. He gripped one hand on Tohma's platinum blonde hair and pulled. "Ahh! T-Tohma!!!". His breathing was becoming rapid as he felt his stomach twisting and going numb. He knew what was about to happen and he was happy knowing it was Tohma doing this to him. Tohma was amused with this reaction and knew by how tense Sakano's body was and how hard he was gripping into his hair, his partner was coming close to releasing. Tohma continued, working on him, reaching his hand to grip Sakano's balls, pulling on them gently to hurry the process up. Sakano moaned louder as he felt a cold, tingling sensation go through his body. "T-To-Tohma!!!!". Tohma pulled away as Sakano released, most getting on the carpet. He still got a bit and had a line of it streaming down the corner of his mouth.

Tohma chuckled and wiped the corner of his mouth off. Sakano's panting had settled down and there was a slight awkward silence. Sakano had an idea of what Tohma was contemplating they do next, and he wasn't sure if he was fully up to it, even though, if anyone was going to take away his anal virginity, Tohma was who he wanted to do so. Tohma stood up and faced Sakano, his smile was lighter and his eyes looked calm as usual. "I'll see you tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep…". Sakano was in shock. He was sure his boss was going to take advantage of this situation and screw him. "B-But! Mr. Seguchi!!...." He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell his boss that secretly; he really wanted to have him screw him. That he was starting to feel disappointed that he wasn't taking this moment to take advantage. Tohma stared at Sakano, confused. "Yes Sakano?" "W-Well, Why don't you…" Sakano was struggling to make something up to say at last moment so he just said what came to the top of his mind. "Why don't you come to my house?". Sakano realized what he said and sighed slightly. Now he felt stupid. Of course his boss wouldn't want to waste his time at his house! What happened so far probably didn't have a meaning to Tohma.

Tohma thought for what seemed to take a fraction of a moment then smiled. "Alright, Mika doesn't really care if I come home for a while anyway.".  
The drive home was a time to think hard for Sakano. He thought about what had happened so far during that night at Tohma's office. He battled with his own mind about if he really _did _want _more_ from his boss or not and he knew his time was running out to make a decision about it since they were almost at his house. Sakano looked in the passenger seat beside him to see the blonde staring out the window, looking as calm and relaxed as usual. Sakano wished he could be as comfortable! Inside, he was frazzled and nervous and truthfully, scared to let Tohma inside him, to let his boss invade what has never been explored by another.

The next think Sakano knew, he was sitting on the couch in his living room. "Quaint place you have here, Sakano". Tohma said in his usual calm voice as he smiled and sat down beside him. "Oh, well thank you Mr. President! Would you like anything?" Sakano was frantic, he was trying to keep calm but inside, his nerves were just completely frazzled. Tohma placed a hand on the producer's leg and slowly ran it up his thigh. "I think you know very well of what I want..". Sakano wasn't surprised, but he definitely knew something was going to happen between himself and his boss that night and he had a pretty good idea of _what_.

"Mr. Seguc—"Sakano started but was interrupted when the blonde leaned forward without warning and kissed him. Sakano felt the blood rushing to his head, and another place as well. He was hoping Tohma wouldn't notice the sudden raise in his pants. He felt a lump in his throat and knots in his stomach but suddenly without thinking, pulled his boss down on top of himself, knocking himself into a laying position on the black plush couch. Tohma smirked and started kissing Sakano's neck, undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt. Sakano closed his eyes, trying to keep calm as he felt Tohma leaving his mark on his bare neck. He finally got his shirt undone and trailed down, running his tongue on the producer's nipple. Tohma reached a hand into Sakano's pants, holding his already hard cock, moving his hand back and forth on it at a medium pace. After a moment, Sakano gasped and grabbed his boss' arm. "Tohma," He wanted to continue with what he wanted to say but he was nervous. He was afraid of how it would feel and especially, how things might change between them after it all. Sakano overlooked all this and without thinking once again, continued. "I want you to take me now, Mr. Seguchi." Tohma smiled. Pleased with this, he moved his hand and knelt overtop of Sakano so his knees were on either side of the man underneath. Tohma took off his shirt and threw it onto the living room floor then started to undo his own pants until Sakano grabbed his boss' hands and smiled. "L-Let me do it sir." Sakano slowly and nervously un-buttoned then un-zipped the front of the blonde's pants, He then gently pulled them down to about Tohma's knee level and gulped. He reached out with a shaky hand to pull the underwear down as well. What he saw next, was what he was looking forward to finally see but also at the same time, a wave of panic came over him again, but still he knew that he wanted this and he had to get over his nervousness and just do something. Sakano reached out and held Tohma in his hand. The blonde jolted very slightly, the smirk not leaving his face. "Sakano… How do you want it?" "Wha- What?!" Sakano exclaimed, now confused about what his boss meant. Tohma laughed slightly and continued. "You've never done this before, have you?" Sakano's eyes half lidded as he shook his head slightly. Tohma's smile softened and he continued. "Well. Do you want to be able to see my face during this or not?". Sakano's eyes widened. Seeing his boss' face while he was screwing him may not be the best way to keep him from having a full out panic attack and fainting but at the same time, he wanted to see the beautiful man, to see his facial expressions, to see his lustful smoky green eyes staring through him. Sakano was at a total loss of words. He couldn't decide and Tohma's intense stare wasn't helping the situation either. "S-Surprise me sir." Tohma's smile remained as he pulled the rest of his pants down and threw them on Sakano's living room floor, undid Sakano's as well and took them off gently along with his dark green underwear and laid them on the floor as well with his own clothing. "I'd personally like to see that cute face of yours…" Tohma started as he grabbed a hold of the black haired man's legs and threw them over his shoulders, propping him up higher with enough space for Tohma to get inside him. The thirty two year old sucked on his own fingers, making them wet enough to prep Sakano since they didn't have any lubricant with them. Sakano's eyes widened as he felt his boss slip two fingers inside him at the same time. He gripped his fingers into the couch and whimpered from the sudden invasion. Tohma stared at Sakano. A part of him worried about hurting the producer but the other part was just itching to get inside. Tohma placed one hand on Sakano's thigh to comfort his uke as he slid his third, wet finger inside. Sakano flinched as the third went in. He gripped the hand that now lay on his thigh. Tohma pulled the fingers out and Sakano relaxed a bit, though now…something more was about to enter him. He gripped his fingers into the couch and braced himself. Tohma gave a comforting smile as he held the sides of Sakano's upper thigh, got into a good position and introduced his cock to the opening. Just entering the head in a little bit, to see Sakano's reaction before he fully entered. Sakano's wide eyes squeezed shut and he dug his nails into the couch a bit more. Tohma slowly and as gently as possible, thrusted in and then pulled out. Sakano gasped. He was wondering if this was a mistake. It really wasn't feeling right to him. Though, who was he to say? He'd never done this before, but he in a way, sill wanted Tohma to do this. Tohma continued with the in and out motion. Speeding up when he felt comfortable to do so. He was at about medium pace when Sakano clutched one hand on his boss' back, gripping his nails hard into it. Tohma flinched when Sakano did so but continued speeding up a little bit at a time. "T-Tohma!" Sakano mentioned to yelp out in a bit of a whiny toned moan. Tohma knew that this must be hurting Sakano and he wanted to make him feel better. Tohma stroked Sakano's erected dick and unexpectedly pushed himself in, harder. Sakano gasped again. This time, louder moaning came from the producer. "Toh-ma, Do …that aga-in!" Tohma knew exactly what he had done; he had made contact with Sakano's prostate. He smiled, panting from the own climax he felt within himself that was coming soon and thrusted in and out, at a hard, fast pace. "Fuck!! T-Tohma!!! Ahhh!!" Sakano screamed. Clutching his nails harder into Tohma's fair skinned back and came all on Tohma's chest. Tohma grunted and gasped as he started to follow suit. After Tohma came, Tohma fell backward, leaning on the other end of the couch. Sakano was shaking a bit and reminisces of dried up tears were on his cheeks from the pain he felt in the beginning. Both of their breathing was irregular. Tohma stood up and knelt beside where Sakano's head lay. "How was that? I think you made my back bleed a bit." Sakano's eyes widened as he remembered that this was his boss! "Oh Mr. Seguchi….I'm sorry!!" Tohma smiled and kissed Sakano's forehead. "Don't worry about it. Get some rest. Your still working tomorrow…"  
Sakano smiled gently as his eyes fluttered shut. '_If only. I could have you stay with me. You have no idea how much I've always wanted to be here with you like this. I think I'm in love with you Tohma.' _Sakano thought as he reached for Tohma's hand and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sakano rushed into N-G, Still finding it hard to walk because of the encounter at his apartment with N-G's president. He walked into 'Bad Luck's meeting room to see everyone, even Shuichi and K there. "He's finally here" Suguru Fujisaki, Tohma's sixteen year old cousin and Bad Luck's keyboardist exclaimed. "That was un like you to show up late Sakano." Their guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano or Hiro, as he was sometimes called added as Shuichi stopped poking him. "Yeah, what the fuck took you so long?" Mr. K Bad Luck's manager asked, walking up to the producer, holding a 9mm to his head. "C-Calm down K!!" Sakano yelled. Falling backwards into the door that he didn't know was open and directly into the president's arms. "Sakano, Nice of you to show up today. You were twenty minutes late. That is coming off your pay" Sakano bolted upright and turned around to see Tohma. Sakano's face flushed red and he bowed. "I'm so sorry Mr. President! It won't happen again! I promise!" K smiled and held his firearm so his side. "Hello Mr. Seguchi. We were about to start our meeting…" Tohma laughed slightly, ignoring Sakano completely. "It sure looked that way…" Tohma remarked sarcastically as he turned and walked away, leaving Sakano feeling rejected, confused and upset.

In his office, Tohma sat in his office chair reviewing things in his mind about the night before. "I only did that to take my mind off Eiri. Nothing else…" he reassured himself aloud. _'What happened between Sakano and I, can never happen again. I do not have feelings for this man... I don't. A one time thing…that's all it was_.'

Back in Bad Luck's meeting room. Sakano was sitting at the head of the table. Trying to forget about Tohma and get down to work. "So Shindou, do you have the song here for us today?" Shuichi laughed nervously as he sighed. "Nope. I'm sorry Sakano, I have been busy…that's all. But I promise it will be in tomorrow!!" K glared at Shuichi and held a random riffle at Shuichi's head. "You don't, and you won't have a face after tomorrow. Understand?" Everyone sighed and Shuichi hid behind his best friend Hiro. "Waa!! K's going to shoot me!!" Shuichi whined aloud as Hiroshi hugged him sighing and shaking his head. "Then bring it in tomorrow Shu-chan…" Hiro smiled as K put his riffle on the desk. The meeting was pretty short, seeing they didn't have the material they were supposed to look at that day.

At the end of the day, Sakano knocked on the elegant looking large doors of his boss' office. He heard Tohma say 'enter' so he did just that.

"Oh it's you Sakano. What can I do for you? Need another extension for Bad Luck?". Sakano shook his head. "No! Well, maybe…but that's not why I'm here. Tohma…." Sakano started until Tohma stood up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk. "You may refer to me as Mr. Seguchi." Sakano was kind of shocked by this and he stepped forward a bit as he shut Tohma's door. "Tohma, its okay…no one else can hear us and I thought--!" "You thought wrong Sakano. If you think _anything _is going to be different between us because of yesterday's incident you're sadly mistaken. Now, get out of my office". Tohma turned his back on the stunned, hurt man until Sakano yelled "No sir! I won't leave! I want to know why you are being so…so..." Sakano was at a loss for words but thankfully, Tohma spoke. "No? I don't ever want to hear that from you towards me again! And, why you ask? It's simple. I didn't want you for any other reason then to get my mind off something I was going through. You are no longer needed by me for any other reason then to work here. We are just coworkers. That's all we are, were and will ever be. Now that I gave you an explanation for why I don't even care to see your face outside work ever again… Sakano, Please leave my office.". Sakano was in complete shock. He had thought he would be afraid if things changed between them and now he knew things in fact _did _and this is what he was afraid of happening. Tohma seemed more dismissive, annoyed and infuriated by his very presence. Sakano felt like Tohma had just taken his heart, ripped it out, stabbed it to death and crushed it into the floor with his foot. He stumbled out the door without another word. Seeing Tohma's secretary who had waved at him and said goodnight but Sakano wasn't even thinking clearly enough to respond. He just walked and walked, leading himself out of N-G and into the nightlife of Tokyo, not caring where he ended up. After the man he had wanted to just give him the slightest chance for over a year had used him and shunned him like this, he felt rejected and like he didn't care what happened to himself anymore.

After Sakano had left, Tohma leaned back in his black swivel chair thinking. _'He'll be better off without me in his life anyway, same with Eiri. Sure, Sakano may want me now but after a while he'd just find out something or another he doesn't like about me or a reason he doesn't want to be with me and shun me away, Just like Mika and Eiri did'_.He laughed aloud as a single tear escaped his perfect, porcelain looking face. "I can't even hold up my marriage! Mika hates me now because I don't pay enough attention to her and am always away! And Eiri… has moved on with his life with… Shindou". Tohma exclaimed out loud as he squeezed the picture frame with an older picture of himself and Eiri inside and dropped it on the ground, it landing under his desk. He closed his eyes and tilted his hat over them. _'I don't think I'm ready to move on just yet… I feel so bad for what I did. I'm sorry if I hurt you Sakano... Please don't hate me now too.'_

The next day, Tohma was back in his office once again, working on some financial aspects of the company on his computer when K burst through the office doors. "K? Can I help you with something?" Tohma asked calmly without even looking up from the computer monitor. "Tohma, Sakano just missed the whole meeting today. Do you have any idea of what's wrong with him? The past two days he's had pretty erratic behavior for his usual and I'm starting to think something is up with him." Tohma's body froze as he looked up at K. "He—didn't show up today?" He asked even though he had already heard the answer to that question and was no longer even listening to the blonde manager as horrifying scenarios of what could have possibly happened to Sakano ran through his head. He interrupted K without even knowing he was doing so. "K, I'll look for him. Don't worry about anything. Alright?" _'Since it was most likely my fault something happened to him...' _The riffle toting American was skeptic. He believed he could do a _way_ better job in locating Sakano but didn't say anything against his boss' decision. "Alright… but, if you need any help Mr. Seguchi. You know who to ask." K flung his riffle over his shoulder and walked out. Tohma picked up his cell phone and dialed Sakano's number. No answer. Tohma tried over and over, in more of a panic each time it went to answering machine. "Where the hell are you?!" Tohma exclaimed quietly into the phone as answering machine picked up for the fifteenth time. He placed his cell into his pocket as he stood up, grabbed his black trench style jacket and his black hat. He knew he would have to go looking for the producer. He wouldn't accept someone else being hurt because of _his_ stupidity like the time Yuki Kitazawa attacked Eiri. That, he felt was his fault as well.

In his car, Tohma wasn't even thinking about how people might react if they go to his office and find 'The President' missing. He didn't even think to leave a note. In most cases, Tohma would remember to do so but this time, he was in too much of a rush to get out and find Sakano. Usually, Tohma Seguchi could find anyone anywhere but this time… he didn't know where to start.

He ripped down the back roads in his black Porsche Carrera until he got to Sakano's apartment. He stopped the car outside the building and ran in. When he knocked on Sakano's door there was no answer but some rustling inside. "Sakano? Open up please. Is that you in there?" Tohma knocked again and finally someone answered. "Oh, it's you…" Sakano was standing in the doorway. He hadn't shaved; his hair was a mess and was wearing a housecoat with no glasses on. "Sakano, are you alright? I called you fiftee—" Tohma stopped himself before Sakano heard that and figured how worried he actually was. So, he rephrased himself. "You missed work, without calling in. I could fire you for this Sakano…." The look on the hung-over, black haired producer's face looked like he could barely give a shit at that time. "So, _you_ drove all the way over here in the middle of work hours, during your _money_ making time to tell me what? I'm fired?...Sir?". Sakano said. A very sarcastic tone to his voice but even Tohma could read through this 'emotional mask' Sakano was putting on. "I think we need to talk Sakano…" "Pssh, Mr. Seguchi, unless it's about work, I don't think we need to talk about anything. Remember, all we are is coworkers, nothing more, and didn't you say you never wanted to see my face outside work again?". Tohma felt really bad but frustrated at the same time. "Sakano! Stop. Just let me in ok? If you never want to talk to me outside work again after today—" he paused and looked at his shoes. "Like I said we shouldn't… fine". After a moment, Sakano opened his apartment door and walked back over to his couch without even taking another glance at his boss. Tohma sat on the same couch they had been together on two nights ago and looked at Sakano who was drinking a bottle of beer that had been tipped over on the floor. "Sakano, How…do you feel…about me?" Tohma started, looking directly at him. There was a long silence that was so tense between the two, it seemed like the tension could be cut with a knife. Sakano eventually sat down beside Tohma and stared at his bottle of beer. "Why do you care? but if you _must_ know… I have.." Sakano paused, feeling a lump in his throat. "I have always admired you Mr. Seguchi. After a while I even started fall in love with you…" Sakano spat out. His eyes stinging from the tears quickly coming down. "I would stay at N-G after hours to work so many times just to try and make _you_ happy! But NO! You never seemed happy that I'd put myself out to do anything to please you! You only cared about yourself." Sakano sighed. "Two nights ago, was the most painful experience in my life… But, I loved it as well. It felt so good, even before the end half. It felt good just because I was with you! I didn't care how much it hurt! I didn't care Tohma… I would do anything to have your attention." Tohma sat there quietly. He was in shock. He felt like such an idiot that he didn't notice all the times Sakano tried to please him. All the times the producer would fetch his lunch, all the emotional breakdowns he took from him yet he still continued to work at N-G, all the times Sakano would stay late at work to do anything and everything possible for the company. Everything Sakano did was out of … Love. "Sakano, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about me. I'll have to admit something too now. Even though I've been stressing out about Mika and Eiri, a part of me had slight feelings for you this whole time. You don't know how much I've been thinking about two nights ago. After I took you out for dinner, had our fun in my office and came here. I think my feelings for you have gotten, stronger. Yes, I still love Eiri and my wife but, Mika wants to leave me anyway and Eiri, he's completely out of reach for me. By the way, when K told me you didn't show up for work…" Tohma paused; he had been pretty shifty in his seat this whole time. "I called you, fifteen times and left work without telling anyone after you didn't answer. I was worried about you. I didn't want anything to have happened to you, because of me". Sakano forced a small smile through his tears and looked at Tohma. "You—were worried?" Tohma nodded. "I told you, my feelings have gotten stronger. I just don't know if I can take another relationship, or even get close to anyone. People just like to hurt you in the end". Sakano slowly placed a hand on his boss' and leaned on his shoulder. "I would _never _hurt you Mr. Seguchi" "You can refer to me as, Tohma" Tohma leaned over and placed his lips gently against the other man's. Sakano stood up and pulled the blonde to his feet. "Come with me. I'll show you how close you can really get to someone, who won't leave you." Tohma was slightly stunned but had a smile plastered on his face as he followed Sakano into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
